


Different Strokes

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Come Eating, Come Sharing, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Genital Piercing, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Snowballing, Wrist Sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: He couldn't stop thinking about it. It wasn't like he hadn'ttriedto get his mind off of it; it was just that itwasn't working. Everything he did, everything he tried to railroad his thoughts onto another path all turned up empty the instant he was confronted with anything that reminded him of it.





	Different Strokes

**Author's Note:**

> I um... I needed them all jerking off together, okay? Okay. lol  
> Imagining them all over 18 but some people just didn't get the talk from anyone and some people just haven't had the time to become experienced. There's lots of 18y/o virgins out there y'all. Lots of shy people, too!  
> Beta: kate1zena

He couldn't stop thinking about it. It wasn't like he hadn't _tried_ to get his mind off of it; it was just that it _wasn't working_. Everything he did, everything he tried to railroad his thoughts onto another path all turned up empty the instant he was confronted with anything that reminded him of it. 

Concealing his sigh, Damian did his best to be discreet about how he shifted. 

He'd seen Jason attempt to stick his leg up on a table, to rub his hand up one thigh in the pretense of it aching in an attempt to conceal his body's reaction to some unknown stimulus. It wasn't discreet.

He recalled Dick's attempts to get others to ignore his lower body, becoming overly animated with his upper body to distract from it. Better... but still obvious if you knew why he was doing it. 

Tim... well, he'd watched Tim's cheeks and neck take on the faintest tinge of pink and then he'd lean forward to get something from the table – needed or not – and just _stay_ that way. Damian had never seen the outline of Tim's cock when he was aroused, understood that Tim was aware enough of his own being that he concealed it _before_ he was hard enough for anyone to notice. The pink tone to his skin always tended to leave soon enough after he leaned forward that Damian thought, perhaps no one else realized what was going on.

He'd seen his father get up and leave a room, a faintly disgruntled look on his face, and once he'd made sure he wasn't crazy in thinking that was Bruce's way of dealing with it. What was it they said? Curiosity always killed the cat. He'd gotten his answer and had filed the information away, a vague sense of unease in his gut.

The one time he'd caught Jon, he swore he'd never seen someone blush so much in his life; he wondered if Lois and Clark had neglected to teach their son that it was perfectly _okay_ for his body to react that way. He hadn't brought it up, swallowing the words down that made him want to rib Jon for his reactions, stuffing the words that wanted to soothe the agonized look off of his face _deeper_.

Colin had never much seemed to care if he had an erection. Absolutely nothing changed in the way he reacted other than to perhaps tug at his pants if they were in an uncomfortable position. Damian had witnessed such a bodily response at least a dozen times and he wasn't all that sure he'd always hidden his glances well enough, not that Colin had ever said a word.

Damian, on the other hand, had a tendency to _shift_. The arousal in his body always brought with it this intense desire to move. He wanted to do something about it almost desperately whenever it happened – his fingers aching to touch, his mind screaming to daydream, his body begging him for relief. 

He made a point to preemptively do something about it before patrol each night, understanding he couldn't afford to be thrown that far off his game out in Gotham's night. 

But this... this was different. There would be no taking care of it here, stowed away in Dick's home.

All the same, his body screamed for it, begged him to slide his hand down over the bulge of his cock, to take the shape of it in his hand and _squeeze_. His mind wandered, drifting over _the video_ for the hundredth time. 

Four college guys, two of them clearly younger than the others, all of them sporting massive wood. A set up, _sure_ , but Damian's mind didn't seem to care when he had his hand around his cock, his lip between his teeth, and his eyes glued to the screen as the flimsy little plot unfolded. One boy pretending to itch in order to touch himself a little bit, one boy _showing_ – his legs spread, his hips canted forward, his cock obscenely tenting the front of track shorts he'd clearly neglected to put undergarments on under – one very nervous freshman, and one boy giving in, suggesting they all take care of their _problems_. A round of chuckles, a few furtive glances, and then four men watching each other stroke off and Damian wishing like hell this was a _thing_. 

Even now, he desired it, longed to be able to watch every guy he knew jerk off for him. _With him_. There wasn't really anything beyond that, no motive to touch or suck or _fuck_. Mostly he just wanted to see all of their cocks, wanted to know what they'd hidden away in their pants. His mind built images of their length and girth, circumcised or not, how their foreskin would pull over the head of their cock or not. He imagined how they'd all touch themselves, who would get more excited and who would take their time, be leisurely in their touches. He liked to think about who among them would be as turned on as he was by it and who would just go with it out of peer pressure. He imagined who would try to leave the room and then change their mind and peek from the doorway, too curious to actually leave. He imagined that he'd glance over his shoulder and he'd see them too.

When he got far enough in the fantasy, but didn't cum immediately, he'd think on who would obviously want _more_. Who would end up bowed over someone else's lap, mouth full of cock, hand working their own dick so quickly it was clear they were in urgent need of orgasm. 

Most of all, he loved to think of who would start them all cumming. Who among them would lose it first and how _much_ of it there would be. Sure... his mind tended to go overboard there, but then Damian was also a guy who liked his own cum, who sucked it from his fingers given half a chance to do so, who'd shot in his own mouth before despite having to hang halfway off his bed to do it.

He squirmed again, narrowly avoiding the rough gasp that wanted out. He desperately refocused his mind, tried to grasp onto the conversation going on around him, flicked his gaze up to find Tim watching him. 

He was leaning forward, his arms braced on his thighs, and there was that lovely tinge of pink creeping up his neck. 

Damian almost moaned, understood instantly that _he_ was the cause of it this time. He hadn't deemed it possible, but he was getting harder.

Another shift and he took a chance, glanced at the others and found them distracted enough for his liking. A careful movement and he ghosted his fingers over the inside of his thigh, grasped the material and tugged just enough to press it tight against his erection, to give Tim the fullest show he could without outright taking himself out.

Excitement buzzed in his veins as Tim's gaze raked over him, settled between his legs, and Damian watched Tim's hand clench and then unclench. Their eyes met and drew his lower lip between his teeth for a mere instant, releasing it when Tim's shoulders jerked in a silent little gasp. He let his gaze wander down between Tim's legs, to what he'd never seen before and he _waited_ , wondering if Tim would show him.

It took a minute, but Tim finally settled back on the couch, reaching into his pocket, his butt lifting from the seat just enough to get his fingers into his tight jeans pocket to extract his phone. It wasn't very long, wasn't a hell of a lot of time, but Damian could see everything. The full shape of Tim's cock pressed tight against the front of his jeans, his thickness, his length. Hell, he swore he could see the start of a little wet patch at the head of his cock, showing just how aroused he truly was.

Tim settled, leaned forward again and started texting and Damian lamented that their little game was over so soon. 

His eyes made a quick circuit of the room, ghosted over Dick's sadly non-tented slacks, over Jason's glorious thighs, finding him just as devoid of an erection as Dick was. A furtive glance toward Jon and he found just what he hadn't been expecting there. Jon's lips were parted, his eyes wild and when Damian looked down he found his hands balled up in the fabric of his pants, clinging to them hard enough Damian had to wonder if they were made of some kind of special material.

His thoughts drifted over the idea of Clark never talking to his son about natural bodily reactions but instead giving him pants that would withstand his nervous twisting. Idly, he wondered if supers _came_ harder. His gaze drifted up over what was depressingly covered by Jon's shirt and he felt his cock twitch in response to knowing Jon had to be very hard under there. 

He startled a little when his phone vibrated in his pocket and he huffed out an annoyed sound, abandoning looking at Jon's decidedly covered arousal, yanking his phone free of his pocket and shifting again, his erection growing more difficult to ignore by the minute.

Thumbing open his messages he felt a little thrill at seeing Tim's name at the top of his list, clicking on the message to read it.

_Just like to stare or got something in mind? ... By the way, you have Jon all worked up, too. Just so you know. In case you're interested._

Damian almost choked, had to make a concerted effort to _breathe_ , and then keyed out his response as quickly as he dared. 

_I like to watch._

He hesitated a moment before pressing 'Send' and flicking his gaze up to watch Tim's face. The message came in and he saw surprise and then watched in fascination as the creep of pink quickly returned to Tim's neck and cheeks. 

His phone vibrated again and then Tim was standing up, so careful about how he left the room, making sure most people didn't get to see what was happening in his pants along the way. All the same, Damian was pretty sure Jon had just gotten an eyeful by the way he rigidly staring after Tim's retreating back.

Arousal slid hard through Damian's body and his breath hitched enough that Jon's eyes jerked to him, meeting for a fleeting few seconds and then looking anywhere but at him. He almost seemed to be vibrating with nerves. 

His decision made, Damian slid off the couch and made his way down the hallway, seeing the guest room door ajar enough that he was sure that was where Tim had disappeared to. Slipping inside, he left the door open and breathed out, "Jon. Come here."

The air seemed to shift around him and then Jon was _there_ , worry in his face, his hands fisted in his shirt instead this time, twisting, tugging, and then the sound of fabric starting to tear. 

Damian pushed the door shut, his gaze moving between them both, his pulse skittering. He _wanted_ like he'd never done before. Desired _everything_ and yet one singular thing above all of it. He wanted his fantasy to come true.

His mouth worked before his brain fully engaged and he almost distantly heard himself saying, "We could all watch one another."

He heard Jon's strangled moan, saw the flare of arousal in Tim's eyes, and then Tim was taking the lead, settling himself on the bed, right up against the wall, his hands pulling his shirt up out of the way, showing how hard he was. 

"I'm game... Jon?"

"I... we..." a quiet _whine_ and then, "Is this _allowed_?"

Damian's chest ached with the knowledge that he'd been right all along, wondered if maybe it had been a simple oversight. Perhaps with the way Jon was so private about his reactions Lois and Clark had never had the chance to let their son know it was okay. Maybe they thought he wasn't even having them. After all, Damian had never once heard Jon talk about anyone romantically or sexually, not even a passing comment about someone being attractive, though he _clearly_ was having a reaction now.

"If you are comfortable with it, yes it is." Damian forced himself enough into his usual state of being to make sure this didn't go anywhere Jon would regret. The last thing he needed was Jon to panic or worse, to lose him because he'd gotten greedy with his desire to _see_.

Jon hesitated, but crept up on the other side of the bed, settled, and tugged his shirt down to cover himself, his blush so intense Damian wondered if it was burning hot.

Damian pulled himself up onto the bed facing them on his knees, let his rear rest on his heels and took in Tim's gloriously obvious cock for a moment before reigning himself in and looking at Jon. "Sexuality is not something to be afraid of. If you _want_ this with us, then it is fine."

Jon's breath sort of wheezed out of him and then his head tipped back, his hands moving to the bed instead, not clenching but pushing, and then his hips jerked. "So _hard_."

Damian watched as Jon squirmed, as his shirt rode up, and he could finally see his erection pressing against his jeans, tenting them absurdly. It pressed against the zipper and Damian wondered if it hurt like it would for him. 

Spreading his own legs, he carefully moved his shirt out of the way, unfastened his belt and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants quicker than he thought he ever had before. The material parted and he slid his thumbs into his briefs and tugged, slipping them down under his sac and watching Tim take him in.

He watched the flare of arousal, the way Tim's lips parted, the immediate way his hands went to his own pants to start opening them. His gaze drifted to Jon and he quietly reminded him, "Breathe."

Jon gasped in air only to moan out Damian's name, his hand moving up toward his own cock and then moving away again. 

The bed shifted and then Tim settled again, Damian looking back to find Tim's pants mid-thigh, no underwear in sight, and his own moan strangled in his throat.

 _Finally_ he was seeing one of them just as erect as he was. He leaned forward on his hands, his breath excited, his pulse pounding as he stared. 

Images swirled in his head, quick thoughts of watching Tim stroke off, of Jon filling his mouth with his cum, of _Grayson_ behind him, _claiming_ him until Damian was sobbing with relief. He shuddered hard at the fantasies, licking his lips and looking back at Jon, who was openly staring between the two of them, his hand now on his cock, holding on tight enough his knuckles were white and Damian once again wondered if he'd ever been told he was allowed to jerk off. That his body was _allowed_ to react to things. 

The sound of Tim very obviously starting to jerk off ripped Damian's gaze back to him and it took everything in Damian not to punch the bed from being so instantly aroused. He scooted closer to them and then reached down to take his own cock in hand, jerking off much faster than Tim currently was. 

It was better than he'd thought it would be, more arousing than seeing the images on the screen in front of him.

This was someone he knew, someone he _trusted_ , and he was watching him, getting to know in intimate detail how Tim pleasured himself. Shivering, Damian wet his lips and looked back at Jon, took in the color of his face, the pained expression, and he reached to gently touch his ankle, running a soothing thumb over the bare flesh until he had his attention. He kept his voice nearly subvocal, knowing Jon would hear him. 

"You're allowed to touch yourself like this. It's _normal_."

Their eyes held for a moment and Damian watched relief paint itself over Jon's features, watched his shoulders relax and his entire demeanor change. His hand stopped clenching at his cock and instead rubbed over it a few times before he slid his hand into his pants and wrapped it around his length. 

Jon gave an excited huff of breath and then he was yanking at his pants with the other hand, struggling to get them fully open, then finally managing to shuck them and Damian was rendered breathless for a second. Jon was _thick_ , thick enough Damian could ridiculously feel himself salivating at the idea of having him in his mouth. He gave an excited whine and tried to decide where to look.

His hand moved back to his own cock, stroking quickly as he looked between Tim and Jon, squirming because now he wanted to _touch_. Looking just wasn't enough. He wanted to feel Jon's cock in his mouth, wanted to press Tim's up against his own and _rut_ until he came so hard he screamed. He wanted – 

There was a quick knock and then the door was opening.

"What, was our conversation boring y – _oh, oh fuck_ – " Dick's voice cut off and Damian almost came from seeing him standing there. 

Peripherally, he watched Jon's face heat up another few degrees, saw Tim sort of pull his shirt down over his cock. But Damian couldn't manage it at all, couldn’t convince himself to stop jerking off as he openly stared at Dick, gasping for air as his hand moved faster. 

He watched Dick take in the scene, flick his gaze over all of them, and then lock with his own and Damian held himself a little firmer, canted his hips, and _moaned_.

Tim's amused little huff of breath startled him back into the present and he realized he was about to cum if he didn't stop going for it so quickly. Jerking his hand away, he strained for a second and then focused on breathing, his gaze still on Dick's shocked face.

"Guess it's not just _watching_ you like doing." Damian could hear the laughter hidden under the words just as much as he could hear how aroused Tim was. "I'd say someone likes to get caught... assuming Damian _Wayne_ doesn't forget to lock doors."

That seemed to snap Dick out of it and his mouth moved a few times before he finally managed to get his words past his throat. "Should I be insulted that I wasn't invited?"

"Invited to what?" Jason's voice drifted down the hallway and Dick looked absolutely _wild_ for a moment before Damian sat up, heedless of what all he was showing by doing so, and calmly responded, "Our group masturbation session."

"Your _what_?" Jason scoffed, stepping past Dick into the room and then stopping dead, his eyes very much glued to Damian's half-dressed state and then jerking quickly over Jon and Tim. "Holy shit! What the hell did you walk in on?" Jason's hand clasped on Dick's shoulder and started to tug him from the room.

Clearing his throat, Damian managed to calm down enough to engage his brain. "Wait." They paused, Jason pointedly looking at the ceiling, his hand tight on Dick's shoulder still. "Maybe I _want_ you here."

Jason's breathing hitched and Dick coughed, clearly trying to cover another sound that had wanted out instead.

"And the rest of you?" Jason's voice was deceptively calm and Damian wondered if this wasn't his first rodeo with walking in on something he hadn't expected. 

Damian glanced at them, finding Jon nodding vigorously, his eyes glued on Jason and then to Tim's amused face. "Well, I suppose it's not a group session without the whole group, right?"

Damian's cock throbbed and he wondered how much more he could take before he lost it. Just the _idea_ of seeing two more of the cocks he'd been daydreaming about for months had him about to nut. He let out a strangled sound, falling forward on his hands and tipping his hips forward, straining for a moment as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to lose it just yet.

Fingertips lightly trailed over his back and then the bed creaked, dipping beside him, warm weight dropping down somewhere between him and Jon. He opened his eyes, finding Jason sprawled out between them, hands busy unfastening his pants and he glanced at Jon, found him with his hand in his pants again, moving quickly as he watched Jason avidly. 

The instant Jason's cock was out, Jon was panting, leaning forward on one hand to get closer, jerking himself off fast enough Damian was certain he was going to lose it just from seeing Jason's cock.

Jon started to tremble as Jason took himself in hand, gave a lazy stroke, and then Jon's hips were jerking, choked little cries leaving him and Damian breathed out the softest, "Let us see, Jon."

Fabric shifted and the last few spurts decorated the bed between Jon's thighs. He kept stroking until he was crying out, until he was shaking so hard Tim reached for him and put his hand on his upper back, started rubbing little circles across it. Another sharp cry and two more thick pulses of cum splattered onto the bedspread before Jon started to breathe again, gasping for air as he dissolved back against the wall, looking dazed. 

Damian didn't dare touch himself, not after watching that. He still hadn't seen Dick's cock and he wasn't about to miss out by accidentally shoving himself over the edge. He wet his lips, studying Jason's length, the way his foreskin was tight around the head, the way Jason apparently liked to hold himself loosely as he teased his cock. Precum already welled at the tip and Damian imagined he probably leaked throughout any session.

Containing a shiver, he looked to Grayson, found him avidly watching Tim, who was stroking himself openly, quite obviously entertaining Dick for the moment. Another glance toward Jason found him watching Damian, a little smirk on his lips. "Never figured you for _this_."

Something dangerous flared inside Damian and he leaned closer, slid his tongue over his teeth and gave Jason a predatory sort of smile. "My mind is a fantastic place. Ask and I'll share it with you sometime."

Jason groaned, his hand moving quicker, and Damian watched for a moment, saw his grip tighten, saw the rock of his hips, and he knew Jason would take him up on it. The knowledge that this wouldn't be it, even if it was solely Jason who came to him, spread through him like wildfire, left him feeling like there was static in his veins. 

The bed shifted right next to him and Jon was _there_ , warmth against his side, all hot breath by his ear, and then, "Want to touch you..."

Damian shivered almost violently, swallowed a moan as he reached for Jon's hand, brought it to his lips and slicked his tongue between the digits and then urged it down over his abdomen. He didn't put his hand on his cock despite wanting to, knew better than to push for anything with Jon's inexperience. 

"Then touch me."

Jon's body pressed against his side even closer, one hand drifting up over his back, the other remaining where Damian had put it. He could hear Jon's shaky breath and then he was rubbing his cheek on Damian's shoulder.

Damian's response was automatic, not at all thought out as he gazed at Jason, watched as he still pleasured himself. His hand drifted up, reached back and pushed gently through Jon's hair, sifting it through his fingers until Jon's hand left his abdomen, came up to grasp his wrist and hold it as his lips pressed against Damian's pulse. The slick of Jon's tongue and his teeth, lightly grazing the flesh over his more prominent vein. 

Damian imagined those lips somewhere else, imagined this kind of desperate need to taste translating to enthusiasm between his thighs and he let out a thin whine, let his head fall back as he just _felt_ for a moment.

Tim's rough chuckle brought him back and he tipped his head forward, meeting his gaze, knowing he looked as fucked out as he felt despite the only touch being his own and Jon's lips on his wrist, his hand on his back.

"Who'd have thought you could bring the great hero to his knees so easily? Definitely need to remember to use that to your advantage, Jon."

There was a little whimper from Jon and more enthusiastic sucking on the skin of his wrist and Damian was certain he'd have a faint bruise there when Jon was done. The idea of it thrilled him, left him with a renewal of the static in his veins, and he made a conscious effort not to touch his cock again just yet.

His voice shook a little when he started talking, his gaze flicking to Dick. "I think someone might need a refresher on how something like this works."

" _Refresher_?" Dick's voice was incredulous, though humor was laced beneath it. "It's like you think I've done this before. Which, for the record, I have _not_."

"Oh _please_ ," Tim cut in – and Damian could tell he was rolling his eyes without so much as glancing at him, "I know for a fact you've at least been involved in one threesome. How is this so much different?"

"Oh you _do_ , do you?" Dick snorted, settling himself partially between Tim's feet, his hands resting on his fly. "Do tell. Which one snitched on me?"

"Like I'd give you the satisfaction." Tim's smile was wicked, _pointed_ , and Damian realized it was hiding something behind it. He watched Tim closer, saw the way his free hand was pressing hard against the bed, the tension in his shoulders, the way his pupils were blown. Tim was so turned on Damian had no doubt he'd be the next one to lose it... just so long as Jon didn't make it down to his cock before then.

Jon bit at the fleshy part of Damian's hand, scraped his teeth along it all the way up to his thumb, kissed the tip and then sucked two of his fingers into his mouth.

Damian choked slightly, his cock throbbing as Jon started sucking his fingers. His attention snapped to Jason at the moan he gave, found him watching Jon's mouth work over Damian's fingers, saw the way he was holding himself tighter, fisting his cock in quick little jerks as he watched the display.

"You like getting your dick sucked?" The words were out before Damian could stop them and he watched the way Jason's lips curved into a smile, felt the pull in his belly over it.

"Who doesn't?" The smile turned into a grin. "I think you've got yourself an enthusiastic candidate for cock sucking at some point in the future right there."

Jon let out a strangled sort of sound and then the hand on Damian's back was gone, the sound of Jon jerking off somewhat frantically clear, the _feeling_ of his body moving, pressed so close to Damian was about to drive him up the wall. It was a struggle not to reach for Jon, not to beg him to touch him the same way.

Jon's mouth bobbed over Damian's fingers and Damian gritted his teeth against the sounds that wanted out, met Jason's eyes knowing his own were frantic, knowing he was about to cum even with his cock untouched. 

The sound of Dick's zipper jerked his attention away from Jason, kept him focused enough to pull back from the edge. He watched Dick slide his hands into his boxer briefs, licked his lips as he extracted his cock, and then _moaned_ as he saw the little gleaming piercing in the tip, the way Dick's foreskin had pulled back tight behind the head, how ruddy the tip was with his desire.

One stroke, two, and then Damian was grabbing his own cock, jerking off frantically as he fell over the edge, crying out far louder than he'd intended as he lost it.

He could feel everyone watching him, _basked_ in it until he couldn’t breathe anymore, until his whole body was convulsing with the feeling of his orgasm, until he was keening desperately, broken little half sentences begging for things he didn't quite give full voice to.

He stroked until he let out a sob, until Jason's hand closed around his wrist and pulled his hand away, leaving him panting, jerking his hips, Jon holding his other wrist tightly. He glanced between them as he finally started to come down, saw how blown Jason's pupils were, how tight his balls were. He could hear Jon's breath, feeling it against his palm, could still feel how quickly he was going after himself.

Expanding his world beyond the two of them again, he met Tim's gaze, saw the satisfaction there and then down to see that he'd somehow missed Tim's orgasm in the midst of his own. 

The thought struck him that Tim had basically just cum _with_ him and he choked on his moan, shivering at the idea that he'd pushed Tim over the edge.

His gaze wandered back over Grayson's cock, the piercing in the tip that he wanted to explore with his tongue, the open-mouthed way he was gazing at Damian's cock, at what had just happened, and then abruptly back to Jason when his hand tightened on his wrist.

"I'm –" Jason grunted, his hips arching, his hand working quickly over his length, and then he was shooting his load right across his own fingers, some of it across his wrist, and it took everything in Damian not to lurch forward and take the rest in his mouth.

The springs creaked and Damian's attention jerked back to Dick, watched how he leaned over Tim and claimed his mouth, how they kissed so sloppily as Dick started to stroke himself more enthusiastically, the sound of his wrist against his pants loud in the room, his hips tilting into it as he worked himself. 

Jason's laugh was somewhat breathless. "Goin' for the fast game then..."

Damian glanced at Jason's hand, found it still tight around his wrist, gave a gasp as Jon's mouth covered his fingers again, sucking lewdly, the feeling of him masturbating almost right against Damian's hip renewed. 

There was a grunt, a groan, and then Jon's fingers tugging Damian's pants down _just enough_ and then the blunt head of his cock brushing Damian's hip with every frantic stroke. 

He watched, feeling like this was somehow surreal as Jon abandoned his cock entirely, instead crushing himself up against Damian and trembling, sucking his fingers for all he was worth. He felt the first spurt of Jon's cum splash across his hip and instantly he pulled his fingers from Jon's mouth, snagged him behind the neck and tugged him in, crushing their mouths together as Jon rocked against him, warm pulses of his orgasm spurting between them, slicking Damian's skin.

It was the first time he'd ever felt another man's cum and he was so turned on he swore if he hadn't _just_ finished, he'd be hurdling toward his own end again as well.

Nipping Jon's lip, he heard Jason's quiet, "Dick's about to."

Drawing back from the kiss, he and Jon both shifted to watch Dick, watched how his hips rocked, how his hand moved on his cock, and then how he broke away from the kiss with Tim to bow his head and truly go after himself. A tremble, a full body shudder, and then Dick was crying out, stroking his way through his orgasm as he shot his load all over the comforter between Tim's legs.

Damian shivered, licked his lips and wondered how acceptable it would be to taste them all, how many he could get away with before he was looked at oddly. He pulled his hand free of Jason's grip, reached for his other hand and leaned over him just far enough to drag his tongue over Jason's index finger. The bitter flavor of cum burst over his tongue and he sighed in pleasure, lapping at Jason's hand until it was clean, gasping as Jon pulled him back to kiss him hard, tongue delving in to taste Jason as well. 

His cock gave a throb and Damian bit lightly on Jon's tongue, pulling back just after to slide his fingers through the mess on his hip, to bring Jon's to his mouth and suck his fingers clean. Saltier, less bitter, a tang to it he hadn't expected.

Licking the last bit off, he glanced toward Tim, watched as Tim raised his fingers, pearly white coating two of them and he almost fell over himself trying to get to him, ended up sprawled between Jason and Dick, Jon holding his hips so he didn't land uncomfortably, and for once he was grateful for the save. 

Tim pushed his fingers into Damian's mouth and he swirled his tongue around them, debated where to place him on the scale of things. Closer to bitter, less salty than Jon, more so than Jason, all of them decidedly far different from his own taste. 

Pulling back, Damian worked up the nerve for what he knew he wanted to do with Dick's. The smallest strand of cum still strung between his half-hard cock and the bedspread, the tiniest amount of it slicked around his piercing, and Damian wanted to draw that into his mouth like he'd never wanted anything else in his life. Wanted to feel the ring slide over his tongue, wanted to feel the fullness of a cock in his mouth, wanted to _shock_ Dick with his desire.

He shifted from Jon's hold, reached for Dick's hip and urged him back until he was resting his ass on his heels, slid his hands up over his thighs to his hips and then _leaned down_.

Dick's hand was in his hair in a second, his breath hitching, but he made no move to stop him – and Damian hesitated to give him time to object. He waited until he felt he smallest pressure applied and then he was there, tongue finding the strand that still dangled from the piercing, making contact with it first and then he was sliding Grayson's cock into his mouth, unable to stop himself from taking it all in, swallowing around it, and then pulling back up to suck greedily at the head. The faintest hint of sweetness combined with the salt of Dick's cum and Damian thought he should have assumed that would be the case. 

His tongue played over the piercing, dipping into the slit, and then lapping across the head a few times before he pulled away, settling back on his heels and licking his lips, studying each of them in turn, finding amazement and arousal in all of their faces, _knew_ he'd just stunned them all to silence by unabashedly going after all of their cum. 

Damian _ached_. His sac was tight against his body, his cock throbbed, and he spread his legs more, shifted forward onto his hands, bowed his head and shivered, thinking about someone behind him, thinking about someone _filling_ him.

He lifted a hand to reach for himself, but someone else was there first, hand skimming over his belly, pausing until he bucked into their touch, and then closing their hand around his cock. He squeezed his eyes shut and arched into it, panting at the way it felt to have someone else do this. 

"God, you're so close already." Jason's voice... Jason's _hand_.

Damian gasped and then whined, bucked his hips roughly until he was full-on fucking into Jason's hold, panting with his pleasure. "I need to... I.. I _Jason_!" A jerk of his hips and he swore he could feel himself swelling just the smallest amount in preparation for his orgasm. Jon's hands lifted his head, mouth met his own and then he was moaning Jon's name against his lips, jerking his hips into Jason's hand as he started to spill. 

Warmth slid behind him, holding him close and another set of hands pushed through his hair, cupped his cheek, slid down his chest and he shook until he couldn’t breathe, came until he was seeing black, and then he was gasping for air, heard himself somewhat distantly repeating, " _Oh God_ ," over and over, again and again.

For one instant he imagined a cock sliding up inside of him, another into his mouth, imagined taking them all on at the same time, that this hold was how he was being _used_ , and he choked on another moan, jerked his hips a final time, and then went lax into what felt like Dick's hold. 

His eyes refused to focus, his mind straight up telling him thought didn't count for shit right then, and he could feel consciousness drifting, exhaustion of the best kind trying to hedge in on him.

People moved around him and he felt himself being stretched out on the bed, Jon's familiar warmth settling beside him, Jason's scent getting stronger, telling him he was close by as well. His mind drifted and the door opened and closed a few times. 

By the time he managed to gather himself up enough to open his eyes again, he found Tim and Dick both gone, gave Jason a perplexed sort of look and got a grin in response. "Pizza... figured you were fucked out enough that you probably needed it. Not to mention they may need to talk about that kiss."

Damian let his lips curve in response, reached to put his arm around Jon, gazing up at Jason until he convinced himself to reach up for him. His gut clenched a little as Jason leaned down and then that static was back, buzzing hungrily along his veins as he drew Jason in and pressed his lips to Jason's own.

It was languid, _different_ from how Jon kissed him – all hot and bothered and desperate. This was calm, collected but meaningful, intense but on the range of slow boil instead of the thunderstorm that was Jon's kiss. 

When Jason pulled back, Damian knew he wasn't going to have to ask him to come back, knew he didn't need to express some form of feeling into words, that Jason _knew_ as much as he did that they'd end up in one another's beds before long. Just as much as Damian knew he'd end up in Jon's again and again until they'd experienced it all together, until Jon didn't look scared of his own sexuality, until Damian righted so many wrongs.

Just as Damian knew that this had been one of the best decisions he'd ever made.


End file.
